Simplify the expression. $4y(2y+5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4y}$ $ = ({4y} \times 2y) + ({4y} \times 5)$ $ = (8y^{2}) + (20y)$ $ = 8y^{2} + 20y$